A Mage and His Princess
by MagolortheWizard127
Summary: When Susie is invited to spent the night at Kirby's house, she learns more about her past from Kirby. She thinks about it more and wants to cry and never be happy. Little does she realize that all the happiness that she could ever hope for is the kind heart of one of Kirby's friends. Mixed elements of both the games and the anime. Magolor X Susie (Spoilers! for KPR!)


"Kirby, are you sure this is a good idea?", said a worried Susie.

"Don't worry! They're my friends. Of course they will make you feel welcome. You have decided to stay on Popstar for now, haven't you?", Kirby replied.

"Ok. I just hope that I'm not the only reformed villain.", she said as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Oh yeah about that, I'm friends with a few but only one showed but because the others were busy rebuilding their homes after the debris for my battle with Star Dream fell onto their planets." Kirby said as he opened the door.

Susie had recently transformed into an ally of Kirby after the defeat of Star Dream. She was going to meet Kirby's friends because it was a celebration for Kirby Defeating Star Dream. Susie was nervous but hopeful that Kirby's friends would accept her.

"SURPRISE!", Kirby's friends shouted as they looked at Kirby.

"Awwww… Thanks guys. But I have someone that I want you to meet." Kirby continued, "I would like you to meet my new friend, Susie! She is going to be staying with us for now so please make her feel welcome."

Susie said, "Ummmm….. Greetings friends. Pleased to be your acquaintance.", as she nodded her head respectfully.

Everyone welcomed Susie as they continued with their celebration. But Something continued to show up in Susie's mind. After Star Dream was destroyed, so was Mr. Haltmann's memories. But she felt that she wasn't unique and also the fact that she was told by Kirby that Haltmann was her long-lost father. Kirby also stated that Susie was originally biologically related to Haltmann but after the "accident" she changed into a half-biological half-robot creature. She also remembered all the times Mr. Haltmann refused to call her his "daughter" and only his "secretary". She remembered that Mr. Haltmann told her why she wasn't his daughter anymore.

Mr. Haltmann called her a lousy knock off, a clone that could easily be replaced if she disobeyed his commands. She felt betrayed, hurt, and afraid. She couldn't take it anymore.

Susie stepped out of Kirby house, sat down on the grass, and cried.

Kirby noticed this and felt sorry for her.

"I feel terrible about this.", said Kirby ", Any ideas on how to comfort her? She is half-robot right?"

" Maybe a hug?" said Tiff.

" Maybe a flower?" said Tuff

Taranza stated, "I know someone who can help. He is in the bathroom."

Magolor stepped out of the bathroom. Taranza and Kirby told him what was going on.

Magolor replied, " I will do my best."

He,then, stepped outside. He had gotten to know Susie a bit. She was really cute to him and very polite. Magolor had worked with machines before but this machine wasn't a machine to him.

To him, she was a person in need.

"Susie. Are you ok?" he said as he sat down next to her.

"No...Please leave me alone.", replied Susie.

" Susie. I'm very sorry about what happened. You are a good person no matter what Haltmann said."

" No, I'm not. I am just a terrible machine clone whose only purpose is to serve."

" Susie...I know what it was like to be evil because I was once a villain."

" What….?"

" The Master Crown still haunts my memory to this day. I am ashamed of the horrifying crimes I had committed. I used Kirby and his friends. I was a monster. I had reformed though and have repented. You weren't truly evil… Haltmann was. Even then he still got manipulated by Star Dream. It's Star Dream's fault! You still have a good heart and soul."

" Magolor…."

" I've also need to tell you something. You are a good friend to me and everyone of Kirby's friends. We are a family. We stick together. No matter what!..."

" Magolor….."

" You are a beautiful person, both on the inside and outside. I love meeting new friends like you.

"Maggie…."

" Yes."

" Thanks for helping me realize how special I am. Here is a free hug." Susie then hugged Magolor. She even blushed a bit.

Magolor held her hand as they walked back to Kirby's house.

" WHO WANTS CAKE?!" said Kirby as he scarfed down his slice of cake.

" All of us do Kirby!", said Taranza!

Kirby © Nintendo DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. 


End file.
